


The Photo Album

by brionylarkin



Series: The Grand Adventures of Blake and Anita, Magical Lesbians [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Vampires, Witches, this is just for funsies idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brionylarkin/pseuds/brionylarkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake finds Anita's photo album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photo Album

“Hey, Anita!” Blake called, her voice echoing through the halls of her girlfriend’s huge manor. She pulled a large dusty book out of Anita’s dresser drawer, blowing the dust off. She coughed, and then waved her arm to clear the air. Blake turned towards the bedroom door just as Anita popped into the room. Literally popped, as in she teleported straight into the doorway of the room. Blake prided herself in no longer jumping when Anita did that. It had taken three months, but it was still an accomplishment in her book.

“What?” Anita asked, looking flustered. Her short red hair was mussed, as if she’d just woken up, but she had a green streak of something on her cheek, so Blake knew she’d been in her potions lab. Without answering, Blake gestured for Anita to come closer. Once her girlfriend was kneeling beside her, Blake used her sleeve to wipe off the mysterious green stuff. When Anita saw the streak of color, her cheeks burned red as she smiled sheepishly.

Blake grinned, then motioned to the book, “What’s this?” 

Anita looked momentarily confused, but it quickly switched to delight when she recognized the cover. “Oh! That’s my photo album! I’ve been looking everywhere for that! Where was it?” 

Blake just smiled, so in love with her scatterbrained girlfriend, “It was in your dresser. The bottom drawer”.

“Really?” Anita laughed, “And to think, I’ve been looking for it forever! I wanted to show you. Can you forgive me?” She pouted playfully, looking up at Blake from under her eyelashes.

Blake leaned in close, “Just this once. I know how you can get, babe. Besides, you’ve been alive almost as long as I have. This should be interesting”. Anita giggled and the moment was broken. Blake returned her attention to the photo album, opening the cover. The first page was completely taken up by a black and white photo of Anita on a horse, wearing cowboy style clothes and smiling brightly. Blake laughed, causing Anita to mock scowl at her.

“Just flip the page”, she grumbled. Blake poked her in the side, making her double over as she tried to escape. This led to an all-out tickle war that lasted for several minutes. When they finally got back on track, they were both panting, their clothes slightly eschew.

The next page revealed another black and white photo of Anita, but this time another woman had joined her in the shot. They were both wearing long white dresses and, in fact, it looked almost like…

“A wedding?” Blake asked, “Wasn’t that illegal back then?” 

“Technically, yes, but it wasn’t a real wedding. Katherine and I got one of our friends to be the priest, then we both drank way too much champagne. It was fun”, Anita replied with a slightly bittersweet smile.

Blake covered Anita’s hand with her own, leaning over to kiss her cheek. The redhead looked sad a moment longer before flipping the page to the next photo. This one also had a woman in it, but Anita was, unfortunately in Blake’s opinion, missing. The woman was sitting on a porch swing, staring out at the ocean.

“That was Roxanne”, Anita said quickly, “I loved her until she tried to kill me with a bat”. The quick confession startled a laugh out of Blake, which she stifled nearly as soon as it came out.

“You think this is funny?” Anita looked offended, “She nearly took my head off!” Blake patted her girlfriend’s cheek in sympathy.

“Oh, you poor dear”, she said.

“I know!” cried Anita, “I’ve been through an ordeal!”

Blake paused, “I think you’ll live”. She pulled away after ruffling Anita’s already messy hair. The witch didn’t even pretend to look surprised.

They looked through about half of the book before Blake started to notice a pattern. All the women that Anita had either dated or married or both looked slightly similar. They all had dark skin and puffy hair and a curvy figure. She sent a sly look Anita’s way.

“So, sweetheart”, she started, “You have a type, then?”

Anita looked embarrassed. “Yeah”, she admitted, “Do you?”

"Of course I do", Blake replied. She knew her eyes were glowing blood red at this point but she couldn’t bring herself to care. It was only when her fangs started to come out that she made a serious effort to calm herself.

“Hey”, Anita rested her hands on Blake’s shoulders, “I’m right here. You’re fine”. After a couple of moments, she added, “Besides, I like your fangs. They’re cute”.

Blake stared at her, uncomprehendingly, “I use these fangs to rip people’s throats out, and you think they’re cute?”

Anita scoffed, “Well, it’s not like you do that anymore. Now, they’re just kind of cute, especially when they make you lisp”. Finally, Blake noticed that her fangs that gone back into her jaw and her eyes were no longer glowing.

“How did you do that?” she asked incredulously.

“Do what?”

“Calm me down like that”.

“Oh”, Anita dismissed it, “I just got your mind to focus on other things”. Blake shook her head. She couldn’t believe her girlfriend sometimes.

Anita pecked Blake on the cheek, only to let out a muffled squeak as Blake pulled her in for a real kiss.


End file.
